gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Krieg der Neunhellerkönige
}} Der Krieg der der Neunhellerkönige (im Original: War of the Ninepenny Kings) war die letzte Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Häusern Schwarzfeuer und Targaryen um den Eisernen Thron. Der Krieg wurde während der Herrschaft von König Aegon V. Targaryen ausgetragen. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Die Rebellion nahm ihren Ursprung in den Freien Städten und breitete sich von dort über die Meerenge zu den Trittsteinen aus, die als Basis für eine Invasion der Sieben Königslande dienen sollten. Allerdings wurde das Invasionsheer bereits bei den Trittsteinen gestellt und durch einen Präventivschlag zerstört. Ser Barristan Selmy tötete Maelys den Abscheulichen persönlich im Zweikampf, während Ser Brynden Tully im Krieg einen herausragenden Ruf für seine Heldentaten erwarb. Lord Baelish, der Vater von Petyr Baelish, war ebenfalls für seinen Mut bekannt und befreundet mit Hoster Tully, dem Lord von Schnellwasser, was dazu führte, dass Petyr von Lord Hoster als Mündel aufgenommen wurde. In den Büchern thumb|325px|[[Barristan Selmy und Maelys Schwarzfeuer im Krieg der Neunhellerkönige © Jose Daniel Cabrera Pena]] Der Krieg der Neunhellerkönige, auch bekannt als Fünfte Schwarzfeuer Rebellion, war ein Konflikt, an dem mehrere der Freien Städte beteiligt waren und der durch eine Gruppe ehrgeiziger Männer ausgelöst wurde, die . Als die Schar ihr Augenmerk auf Westeros richtete, entsandte König Jaehaerys II. Targaryen eine Armee, um sie zu besiegen. Vorgeschichte Spät in der Regierungszeit von König Aegon V., stellte das Haus Schwarzfeuer erneut ein Ärgernis für die Sieben Königslande dar. 258 n. A. E. erreichten Neuigkeiten Königsmund, wonach eine Gruppe ehrgeiziger und machthungriger Männer aus Essos, die sogenannte Schar der Neun, unter dem Baum der Kronen zusammen kamen, wo sie einander Treue und Unterstützung beim Erreichen ihrer Ziele schworen. Ein bemerkenswertes Mitglied unter ihnen war Maelys I. Schwarzfeuer, von dem gesagt wurde, er habe seinen Zwilling im Mutterleib verschlungen, weshalb ein zweiter Kopf aus seinem Hals ragte. Ein paar Jahre zuvor hatte Maelys den Befehl über die Goldene Kompanie gewonnen, indem er seinen Vetter Daemon tötete und war festentschlossen seinen rechtmäßigen Thron als letzter der Schwarzfeuer-Linie einzufordern. Als ihm davon berichtet wurde, soll Prinz Duncan Targaryen die berühmte Bemerkung gemacht haben, dass :"schon neun Kronen zum Preis von einem Heller verkauft würden." Danach wurde die Schar der Neun in Westeros als die Neunhellerkönige bekannt. Allerdings glaubten die meisten, dass die Bedrohung durch diesen Prätendenten bereits durch die Macht der Freien Städte gebrochen würde. Dennoch wurden Vorbereitungen getroffen, die sicherstellten sollten, dass kein Schwarzfeuer in Westeros landen konnte. Ablauf Als Jaehaerys II. Targaryen seinem verstorbenen Vater König Aegon V. auf den Thron folgte, nach der Tragödie von Sommerhall um 259 n. A. E., wurde er sofort in einen Krieg hineingezogen. Die Schar der Neun errang bedeutende Anfangserfolge, eroberte die Umstrittenen Lande und sicherte die Freie Stadt von Tyrosh, indem sie dort Alequo Adarys als Herrscher einsetzten, der Silberzunge genannt wurde. Als nächstes nahmen sie die Trittsteine in Besitz, um sie als Basis für Operationen gegen Westeros zu nutzen. Jaehaerys II. erkannte die Gefahr und schickte eine große Streitmacht zu den Trittsteinen, welche die Bedrohung beseitigen sollte, ehe sie noch größer wurde. Auch wenn der König bereit war, seine Truppen persönlich anzuführen, brachte ihn seine Hand Ormund Baratheon davon ab und übernahm selbst den Befehl. Die Einsatztruppe schloss einhundert Langschiffe mit ein, die von Lord Quellon Graufreud von den Eiseninseln geschickt wurden, sowie elftausend Ritter und Soldaten, die Lord Tytos Lennister aus den Westlanden stellte. Als die Armee der Targaryens um 260 n. A. E. auf den Trittsteinen landete, entbrannten heftige Gefechte. Lord Ormund war eines der ersten Opfer des Krieges und starb in den Armen seines jungen Sohnes, Ser Steffon. Der Befehl ging nun an Gerold Hohenturm von der Königsgarde über. Es war das letzte Mal vor dem Krieg der Fünf Könige, dass die regionalen Wächter, die ihnen zugewiesenen Aufgaben wahrnahmen. Mehrere junge Ritter und Lords zeichneten sich in der Schlacht aus, einschließlich Brynden Tully, Steffon Baratheon, Tywin Lennister und Aerys II. Targaryen. Doch schließlich war es der junge Barristan Selmy, der sich eine blutige Schneise durch die Goldene Kompanie schlug und Maelys den Abscheulichen im Zweikampf tötete, den letzten der Schwarzfeuer-Prätendenten, und damit der Bedrohung für die Sieben Königslande ein Ende setzte. Folgen Es dauerte weitere sechs Jahre, bevor auch die Besitzungen der Schar der Neun in Essos wieder verloren gingen. Alequo Adarys wurde letztlich von seiner Königin vergiftet und der Archon kehrte an die Macht zurück. Steffon Baratheon wurde Lord von Sturmkap, nach dem Tod seines Vaters in diesem Krieg. Er blieb ein enger Freund des jungen Aerys Targaryen und von Tywin Lennister. Es war Tywin, dem die große Ehre zu Teil wurde, den Prinzen Aerys, aufgrund seiner Verdienste im Krieg, zum Ritter zu schlagen. Tywin selbst war verbittert und rauer geworden, insbesondere gegenüber seinem machtlosen Vater Tytos Lennister, der nicht am Krieg teilgenommen hatte und lieber in der Heimat bei seiner Geliebten blieb. Diese Spannungen sollten sich bald in der Revolte der Häuser Regn und Tarbeck von 261 n. A. E. entladen. Hoster Tully lernte Lord Baelish während der Ereignisse schätzten, was später dazu führte, dass Lord Tully seinen Sohn Petyr Baelish als Mündel aufnahm. Das Haus Schwarzfeuer erlosch durch Barristan Selmy in männlicher Linie. Als sich die erste Gelegenheit bot, wurde Selmy zu einem Mitglied der Königsgarde ernannt, eine Ehre, die er akzeptierte, obwohl er bereits Erbe von Herbsthall war und zudem verlobt. Kombattanten Schar der Neun Die (im Original: Band of nine), auch bekannt als Neunhellerkönige, war eine Gruppe von Händlern, Söldnern und Piraten aus den Freien Städten, die sich zusammenschlossen, um ein eigenes Königreich zu errichten und die für große Unruhen in Essos und auf den Trittsteinen sorgten. Diese Gruppe war die Ursache für den Krieg der Neunhellerkönige. Geschichte Die Schar der Neun begann ihre Eroberung, indem sie die Umstrittenen Lande überrannten und Tyrosh plünderten, wo sie Alequo Adarys als Tyrann einsetzten. Dann nahmen sie die Trittsteine ein und eroberten diese mit Leichtigkeit. König Jaehaerys II. Targaryen war bekannt, dass die Schar der Neun dazu diente, die Sieben Königslande für Maelys dem Abscheulichen zu gewinnen, der sich selbst König Maelys I. Schwarzfeuer nannte. Doch hoffte er, dass das Bündnis der Schurken bereits in Essos scheitern würde oder durch die Hand eines Bündnisses der anderen Freien Städte. Als dies nicht geschah, entschied der schwache und dürre König, dem es jedoch nicht an Mut und Intelligenz fehlte, sich den Neunhellerkönigen auf den Trittsteinen zu stellen und gegen sie in den Krieg zu ziehen. Die Auseinandersetzungen, die danach folgten, wurden als Krieg der Neunhellerkönige bekannt oder die Fünfte Schwarzfeuer Rebellion. Die Targaryens reagierten schnell, indem sie ihre eigenen Truppen zu den Trittsteinen schickten. Maester s Werk ist eine hervorragende Quelle und schildert ausführlich den Verlauf der Kämpfe, sowohl über die vielen Schlachten an Land als auch auf See. Es zeigt, dass der Krieg endete, als Ser Barristan Selmy den Prätendenten Maelys I. Schwarzfeuer erschlug. Die verbliebenen Neunhellerkönige hatten kein Interesse an Westeros und zogen sich zu ihren eigenen Domänen zurück. Ein halbes Jahr harter Kämpfe folgten, ehe die Schar der Neun die Trittsteine und die Umstrittenen Lande wieder verlor, doch Alequo, der Tyrann von Tyrosh, konnte sich die nächsten sechs Jahre an der Macht halten, ehe der Archon von Tyrosh wieder eingesetzt wurde. Mitglieder Die Namen und Titel der Mitglieder der Schar der Neun: * - eine Piratenkönigin. * - der Letzte Valyrer, ein berüchtigter Pirat aus einer ebenso berüchtigten Piratenfamilie aus Lys. * - der Ebenholzprinz, ein verbannter Fürst von den Sommerinseln, der eine Söldnerkompanie in den Umstrittenen Landen gründete. * - der Herr der Schlachten, ein berühmter Söldnerhauptmann. * - aus Westeros, Hauptmann einer Freien Kompanie aus den Umstrittenen Landen. * - der Faule Apfel, ein verbannter Ritter aus Westeros mit einem üblen Ruf. * - Hauptmann der Söldnerkompanie . * - die Silberzunge, ein Handelsfürst aus Tyrosh, wohlhabend und äußerst ehrgeizig. * - der Abscheuliche, Generalhauptmann der Goldenen Kompanie. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:War of the Ninepenny Kings ru:Война девятигрошовых королей pl:Wojna dziewięciogroszowych królów Kategorie:Schwarzfeuer-Rebellionen Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Kriege